ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Do We Have a Deal?
Plot The episode begins with Jaden in some kind of underground alien city. He is in front of a machine shop with a small white shopping bag in his hand. He looks around confused. Jaden: I had no idea that there is a whole town under Bellwood. (sigh) How annoying. He puts his other hand in the pocket and starts walking slowly. ???: Get out the way! Jaden turns confused, when something hit him with full force in the legs, making the boy lost balance and fall on his butt. He looks at the reason for this, and sees a humanoid opossum like alien with big yellow eyes, long ears and black hair. It wears an orange zipped jacket and shorts. Jaden: You little. The creature gets up preparing to run again, but something grabs it by the ears and pulls it in the air. Jaden, with a dark tone: You knocked me. Me, the De-Spacer!!! ???: Found him! Two other aliens, one in a giant red suit and the other looking like a humanoid chicken come out the crowd. Chicken alien: Looks like you couldn’t run away from us, Argit! Argit: Damn, they found me. Robot alien: (Points at Jaden) Is this a friend of yours? Jaden: (looks at them, then at Argit and then back at them) Not a chance. He throws the opossum in their knees, before taking his shopping bag from the ground and turns to leave. Jaden: The great De-Spacer doesn’t lost time with small flies! Argit’s eyes wide from hearing those words. Argit: The De-Spacer! W-wait! I-I will pay you to protect me! Chicken alien: I guess it’s too late for this. He prepares to push Argit but suddenly something send him flying and land on the ground ten meters away from the spot he was standing. The robot one moves back. Jaden is standing right over Argit with a maniacal smile on his face. Jaden: Pay you say… How much? Argit: As much as you want! Jaden: Now we are talking! The robot alien fires her arms at him, but the boy disappears. He reappears behind her, jumps in the air and kicks her head off, before landing a hit on the body making it fall apart. Jaden: Made in China? The chicken gets up. Jaden then grabs the head of the robot alien which is still alive. Jaden: Hey chicken brain! (The alien turns to face him) Think fast! He throws the head, hitting the alien in the face. Jaden dashes against him. He grabs the alien by the face and continues running at full speed before finally stopping and releasing the chicken sending it through a wall. Jaden: I know that chicken aren’t that smart, but even an idiot would try to avoid a wall. He looks with the edge of his eye at Argit who is trying to retreat with the shopping bag. Jaden: And where do you think you are going? Argit freezes on the spot. He turns his head and sees Jaden standing over him with a deadpan face. Argit: Uh, making sure that no one will stole what you brought while you were fighting? Jaden: Cute, this could work if I was some naïve hero, but too bad, I’m not a hero. Argit: Can’t argue about this. Scene End Somewhere else, a white alien with black markings and a horn on top of his head with red eyes and wearing a black armor is standing in a room and waiting. The door opens at the chicken alien enters. White alien: Did you find him? Chicken Alien: Y-yes. White alien: Where is it then? Chicken: H-he wasn’t a-alone. White alien: Huh? Did he activate it? Chicken alien: N-no, there was the D-De-Spacer, boss. White alien: What?! Where is Fistina? Chicken alien: H-her body was destroyed, boss. White alien: What a turn of events. I didn’t know that Argit knows the De-Spacer. Liam, go call the whole gang. The chicken alien nods and runs out. At the same time Jaden are Argit are sitting together. Jaden: So, where is my payment? Argit: Um… Jaden grabs him by the legs and shakes him making random things fall from the alien’s jacket. Jaden: No taydenite? Argit: What can I say, business isn’t going well. Jaden looks at him angry, but calms down after noticing the orange cube that has fallen from Argit. The boy then smirks. Jaden: How about you pay me with this? He points at the cube. Argit: You want it too? Jaden: Too? Who else? Argit: Those guys from before and their boss, Psyphon. Anyway, the cube isn’t for free (His face becomes happy) you will have to pay for it. Jaden: Hmm… If so, taking it would be pretty dangerous. Argit: (His ears drop at the sides) W-wait, you won’t take it? Jaden: I don’t want problems. Argit: No, please! I will do anything just save me from it! Jaden: (sigh) Ok, ok, but if you pay me this time, with taydenite! Argit: Don’t worry, I have taydenite. Jaden raises an eyebrow. Argit then hits himself in the stomach and vomits three green crystals. Argit: Ta-da! Jaden, disgusted: That was the most disgusting and at the same time the smartest think I have seen. Now when the payment is here I have only one question. Argit: What is it? Jaden: (his face turns into that of a maniacal killer) Where is that Psyphon? Scene End The scene shows Psyphon along with Liam and multiple armed aliens standing in what appears to be a bar. Psyphon: I’m sure everyone here wants to know why I called you here. The reason is, be- Before he could continue someone kicks the door open. The aliens turn to look at the intruder and see Jaden with Argit in his left hand. Argit: Why did you take me with yourself!? Jaden: Shut up. He hits Argit with the door making him fall unconscious. Jaden: Now, (looks at the aliens) the reason why you are here is because that stupid boss of yours messed with the wrong guy today. The aliens look at Psyphon angry. Psyphon: It’s not my fault! Argh! Kill him already! The aliens turn back to Jaden, who throws Argit at them knocking two down. The others open fire. Jaden’s right arm turns grey and purple tentacles come out of it wrapping around an opening in the ceiling and pulling the boy up. The aliens start firing at the ceiling putting multiple holes in it. Suddenly their feet start freezing. The aliens try to get free but the ice soon covers their entire bodies. A ghostly Jaden with blue muscular right arm and blue butterfly-like wings on his back comes out the ground. He materializes and looks around. Jaden: Looks like your people caught a cold, or it’s the other way around. Ha-ha-ha! Psyphon: What are you? He throws Liam in front of Jaden and runs away. The chicken looks up, and sees a boy whose face is covered by his hair and only his growing right eye and maniacal smile are visible. Jaden: Hi there. He moves to grab Liam who is paralyzed by fear. Psyphon is shown running while looking behind himself. There is no sigh of Jaden. He smiles and turns to look in front of himself just to meet an anonymous fist. Psyphon falls on the ground and looks up his eyes wide. Jaden is standing over him. Jaden: You ran before I could thank you for the chicken. Psyphon: Huh? Jaden: Human things. Psyphon: Damn you! He tries to fly away, but Jaden’s diamond arm grabs him by the leg. Jaden: You aren’t leaving, are you? He throws Psyphon against a stand, destroying it. The alien gets out, with blasters coming out the back of his arms. Psyphon: I got enough of you! He fires two lasers. Jaden puts his right hand in the way, reflecting the attacks back and destroying the blasters. Jaden: Really? Man, how did you become a boss if so weak? Psyphon clenches his teeth angry, and flies out. Jaden knees putting his hand on the ground and sighs. Jaden: What an idiot. There is no escape from me, expect death. Well, playing with him isn’t funny at all so why don’t I show mercy already? He starts laughing maniacally and rises his fist in the air. It turns into flames and Jaden pushes the ground with full force, creating powerful flames that cover his own maniacal face. Aliens start screaming and running as a wave of fire passes the streets of Undertown making them look like yellow veins from the sky. Psyphon stops flying around and looks at the fire in awe. A fire tornado forms around him burning of his skin in agonic screams. Jaden looks from the top of a building with a somehow sad face. His black eye starts moving at its own and he covers it with his left hand. Jaden: Sorry, I will fix this. He rises his right arm. The fire on the streets stops moving and flies in the air, falling in his hand. When Jaden finishes his arm turns back to normal with smoke coming out of it. He looks at it for a moment before taking his left hand away from the now normal purple eye. Jaden looks up. Jaden: Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you. He jumps from the top of the building and lands on the street, looking around. The aliens start showing from inside their houses. Jaden puts his hands in the pockets of his pants and walks out. Jaden stops and takes the shopping bag from the ground. He feels something and smirks. Jaden: A new battle waits me, huh? Let’s see what it is about. He walks away. Scene End In his town, a bank explodes. A girl with brown hair, wearing a white mask, and bandages as clothes comes out the smoke. She lets out a strange scream and white wings come out her back. The police open fire, but her wings come in the way, protecting her. The girl screams again, and swings her wings, creating a powerful wind that throws them in the sky. She then knees before flying at an amazing speed and disappearing from the range of the camera in seconds. A person in black robes and a hood is watching from a skyscraper. ???: Log 14: Test 4-05X was successful. The test subjects are now ready for a real field battle with the De-Spacer. He jumps from the skyscraper and disappears from the camera. The End? Noteworthy Events Major Events *Argit, Liam, Fistina, Psyphon and his gang, and the Hooded Figure make their first appearances. *Jaden visits the Undertown for the first time. *This is the first episode to be set outside Jaden's town. *Jaden is shown to be have access to Ectonurite DNA even though Zs'Skayr said that he freed himself from there in the previous episode Minor Events *Jaden's right eye is shown to be able to move on its own. Characters *Jaden Purpnil Neutral *Argit (first appearance) Villains *Liam (first appearance; deceased) *Fistina (first appearance; deceased) *Psyphon (first appearance; deceased) **Psyphon's Gang (first appearance; deceased) *Hooded Figure (first appearance) Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Ghostfreak (first use) *Big Chill (first use) *Diamondhead *Heatblast Allusions *The episode's title is similiar to the Omniverse's episode Have I Got a Deal for You. *The episode's plot is similiar to the Omniverse's episode Cough It Up. Trivia *All aliens that debuted in this episode are ghost-like, spooky? Category:Episodes